


Unquestioning

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [234]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Drugged Sam, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Funny you mention Dark Wincest since I just had an idea about that earlier and immediately thought of giving it to you as a prompt. :D It was basically just Dean deciding that it would be best for Sam if he just did whatever Dean told him to unquestioningly, but after Sam kept being defiant Dean was sad he kept having to punish him, so he instead started drugging Sam like Becky did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquestioning

“No, Dean! I’ve told you before, and my answer is still the same now. No.”

“Sammy…” Dean murmured with a sigh. “Just do as I say and everything will be OK.”

“No.” Sam said, firmly.

“Fine.” Dean said. He moved away from his brother, and sat down at the table, starting to look through research.

Sam rolled his eyes, and left to the other side of the motel room, grabbing his laptop, and starting on his own things.

Dean glanced up at Sam from time to time, thinking how easier it would be for Sam to just listen to him, and do what he wanted.

After enough silence between the two of them, Dean looked up at Sam.

“Can you at least go out and get us some dinner?” Dean asked, pulling out the Impala keys. Sam gave him a hesitant look, trying to figure out what Dean was doing.

“Yeah…sure.” Sam said, getting up and walking over grabbing the keys. “You want me to drive the Impala?”

“Yeah. Go get some food for us.” Dean said. Dean handed the keys over and watched Sam leave. Once he heard the roar of the Impala leave the area, Dean moved over to his duffle bag, searching through it to find what he was looking for.

_

When Sam came back, he opened the room only to find it dark.

“Dean?” Sam asked, growing immediately alert. “Dean!”

There was a prick against his neck and Sam’s hand shot up, trying to catch the person.

He felt himself get gripped and wrestled to the floor, as the drug started to work through his blood stream.

“Just relax Sammy. Let the drug do what it needs.”

“Dean? What….no stop.” Sam said, trying to focus on the blurry dark images of the room.

“Shh…just relax. Don’t resist.” Dean said softly.

“Dean…” Sam whispered, fear running through him.

“It’ll be OK.” Dean said. He kept Sam pinned on the ground until he passed out.

_

When Sam woke up, the room was spinning and he shut his eyes.

“Dean.” Sam called out, voice slurred. “Dean.”

He felt a dip in the bed, and a glass of water at his lips. Thirstily, Sam drank it, only realizing that it was probably spiked when he finished it.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean’s voice was soft, and Sam opened his eyes again, trying to focus on his brother.

Sam feebly tugged at his hands, realizing that they were bound to the headboard.

“Dean….w-what are you doing?”

“Just making sure that you’ll start listenin’ to me, Sammy. Gotta listen to me. Do what I say without question. Without fighting.”

“Dean. Stop. This…this is crazy. Stop.”

“It’ll be OK, Sam. I’ll take care of you.” Dean said, running a hand through Sam’s hair.

“Stop…” Sam begged softly, room spinning heavily again. He shut his eyes, and groaned.

“It’ll be OK.” Dean repeated. “It’ll be OK.”


End file.
